


Hold Me...Down...(No Regret's.)

by mindcomber



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One True Pairing, Slash, Spoilers, Strangers to Lovers, Surprise Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindcomber/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: "Don't kill him...I need a pilot...Get the pilot...We need him..."Interesting Canon Quote's...Re-Arranged!





	Hold Me...Down...(No Regret's.)

"Bodhi, You're coming with me...This way, I'L be right behind you. Come on hold on to me."

"What should I do?"

"Hold on tight, we're coming down hard!"

"It won't be comfortable, even cramped. But it WILL fit! We can..."

"It's the only way. Find a way..."

"I can't plug in!"

"I can't face myself if I give up now..."

"O.K. we're going in. O.K. here goes!..."

"Keep the engine running...Bodhi...Bohdi...can you hear me? Tell me you're up there?"

"We're close...I know that!"

"We're coming!...I'm here...Hurry!...Bodhi...are you there?"

"YES!!!"...

The End.


End file.
